Shrimp Girl and the hot Lesbian DJ
by GayByHeart
Summary: This is an Amy and Reagan story. I don't know how this will play out, but REAMY is ENDGAME! Read and enjoy
1. CALL HER!

**Just watched episode 6 of Faking it and i am OBSESSED with Amy and Reagan. **

Amy was laying on her bed staring at her phone.  
><em>*You need to call her.*<br>*No she will call.*  
>*But she gave you her number, she expects that you call her.*<br>*She has such a sexy voice...and those eyebrows...*  
>*CALL HER!*<br>*Shut up brain!*  
><em>Amy groans and let her phone fall on to the bed. She barely slept this night, because of the previous day. It was crazy she still tried to put it in order. Karma and Liam went on their first date. Underground party. Lauren on ecstasy. She met the waitress from Liam's place again and wow she looked even hotter than last time.  
><em>*Reagan...*<em>  
><em>*Concentrate!*<em>  
>And then she and Karma talked some hours in the evening and for the first time there were no awkwardness between them. She told Karma everything she knew about Reagan. And that she get her number and Karma told her to go for it. Yes, it was weird to hear that from the person you love the most in the world. And she was right, why shouldn't she go for it ? Everybody was telling her to do so and maybe she can't love somebody else after this short time, but she can at least have fun and try to forget and let her heart heal and it won't by lying in bed thinking of Liam and Karma.<p>

Amy picked her phone up and called Reagan.  
>''Hey shrimp girl, took you a while'' Amy's heart started to race when she heard that sexy voice that was playing with her <em>*Stay cool Aims*<em>  
>''Hey Reagan...hmmm I just wanted to know... if you..you know...''<br>''Yes, I would like to. I don't have anywhere to be today. So, how about you send me your address and I pick you up at 6 ?'' the DJ interrupt her giggling.  
>''Yeah sure, can't wait'' Amy smiled.<br>''Of course you can't, see you then. Bye'' and then she hung up. _*O.M.G* _  
>Amy fell back on the bed and send Reagan quickly her address and then looked at the clock. It was just 2, what should she do 4 hours ? She was already a nervous wreck, she would probably kill herself till then.<p>

''I hope you talk better tonight'' Lauren was standing in the doorway of their bathroom. ''Did you listen to my conversation?!'' Amy jump up and looked pissed at her.  
>''You.. mean..mean.. w-where you couldn't get..get a-a word out ?'' Lauren imitate Amy and smirked.<br>Amy throw a pillow at her. ''Bitch''  
>''So you have a date with that hot lesbian DJ ?''<br>''It's not a date'' Amy blushed and get nervous again.  
>''Where do you go ?''<br>''No idea, she said she will pick me up''  
>''A date'' Lauren smiled satisfied and Amy glared at her.<br>''So you need my help then'' Lauren went to Amy's dresser. ''Because I won't let you go like that''  
>''Thanks, but I don't need your help'' Amy sit down on her bed and checked her phone.<br>''She won't text you'' Lauren said still looking into the dresser throwing some clothes to the floor.  
>''How do you know ?'' Amy looked at her and Lauren turned around to roll her eyes. ''Is she busy today ?'' Amy shook her head. ''When will she pick you up?'' ''By six, what does that matters ?''<br>''Well she have the whole day off and decided to pick you up in 4 hours, she could probably be here in one or sooner. But this girl like games, she wants to play with you and so she lets you waiting for her. That will make you go crazy, that you want her more by every second. She is clever.'' Lauren throw some clothes at Amy.  
>''You will wear that, then I will teach you how you can play and win'' Lauren winks and Amy open her mouth to protest but Lauren didn't gave her time to.<br>''Look I don't own you anything, not after you put me on ecstasy.'' Amy open her mouth again but Lauren just ignored her.  
>''But you really like this girl and we all think you need to move on and I don't let my sister fuck everything up, cause you can't even talk with her. So, make sure to wear that tonight and don't text her, she wants that. You will wait patiently. Got it ?!'<br>Amy was always surprised how so much could come out of such a tiny person.  
>''Okay, you can help me'' Amy sigh ''Sorry but you don't have a choice in that.'' Lauren sit down next to Amy who glared at her. ''You are worse than Shane''<br>''So, first thing. When she comes picking you up she will expect that you are ready. But you will tell her you aren't and let her wait.''  
>''But you told me to look good and if she sees me like that it won't be a good first impression.''<br>''No dumbass, you will be dressed up and will look hot so she won't mind waiting for you, but if you let her wait she will think that you didn't tough about the date.''  
>''It's not a date...''<br>''Whatever. She is sure of herself and you need to be too, be confident if she flirts. Don't stutter the whole time and when she flirt look in to her eyes! Not somewhere else to avoid her look.''  
>''Ok.. but what if she thinks I am not interested in her ?''<br>''You need to flirt back, make her blush and stutter first. She already thinks that she has all the control, that's what you need to change today.''  
>''Uhhrg Lauren you give me a headache. Can't I just be myself ?''<br>''It's a first date, nobody is their self on them. You need to impress her and...'' Laurens phone ring and she looked at the message. ''Look I need to go, but you got this. Good luck.'' With that Amy was all to herself. She looked at her clock: 2:37 _*Jesus, kill me*_

**Well that was just the start, i won't make something big out of it, just if you want me to. **  
><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>  
><strong>Leave a comment. :) <strong>  
><strong>:* :* :* <strong>


	2. Six o'clock

**I decided to post two chapters today, so you get a better look at it.  
>Tell me if you love or hate it ! :)<br>This story is for those who can't wait for next Faking it episode ;) **

*5:48*

*5:49*

*5:50*

''AMY !'' Amy jump up surprised looking away from the clock.  
>''Mom ?'' She went downstairs and saw her mom walking in. ''Hey sweetie, surprise. I am home a bit earlier''<br>''A bit ? You said you will come home tomorrow.'' Amy wasn't that happy to see her mom, she still didn't know if she accepts the fact that Amy is gay or not.  
>''Honey, I thought you will be happy to see me, where is Lauren ?'' Farrah didn't seem to mind that her daughter wasn't that happy, she went into the living room and Amy walked after her.<br>''She went out and I will go out too''  
>''Ohh no. That's what happens when I try to surprise you all. But okay, I need to unpack and it wouldn't hurt if I sleep a bit. But come here, let me hug you Aims'' Farrah pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her.<br>''By the way, I am really sorry''  
>''For what ?'' Amy looked at the clock <em>*4:55*<em>  
>''For not being your mom. I missed you when I was away, and I thought that it was wrong, to not accept who you really are. You are my only daughter and I will support you. But tell me if you change your mind and come back to boys, okay honey?''<br>''Mom!'' Amy glared at her, but she couldn't be mad at her mom. She knew that it took much for her mom to accept the fact that she is gay, she won't ask for more.  
><em>*Tiny steps*<br>_''Thanks mom, I love you''  
>''Of course you do silly, so tell me, for who did you dressed up ? You go out with Karma?'' Amy shook her head and then the doorbell ring. <em>*Damn*<em>  
>''You will meet her, she is a nice girl. Please don't embarrass me mom.'' she walked to the door still eyeing her mom.<br>''Another girl ?''  
>''Mom, please!''<br>''Ok, ok. I won't embarrass you'' Amy sight one time and fix her hair before she opened the door.

''Hello Shrimp girl'' Reagan smiled. Amy found that she looked beautiful, she had her hair open again, black jeans a blue shirt and a leather jacket over it.  
>''Will you take the flowers?'' Reagan hold them out to Amy and she took them.<br>''T-Thank you'' _*Think of what Lauren said*_  
>''Come in. I will be ready in a minute.'' Reagan looked a bit surprised<br>''You look ready for me'' she winked and Amy couldn't help but blush. _*How the fuck should I take the control?* _  
>She clear her throat and gesture Reagan to come in. 'Won't be long, oh and when will you call me by my real name?'' Amy put the flowers in a glass and Reagan pulled an eyebrow up <em>*Does she knows that this drives me crazy?!* <em>  
>''I prefer Shrimp girl, but i'll think about it'' Reagan giggled and Amy pushes her softly. ''Really funny'' she said ironically.<br>''So i go upstairs, will be back in some minutes.'' She hurried up before Reagan could say something what would make her blush.  
><em>*Okay not bad, now i need to flirt a bit too* <em>She checked herself in the mirror and put her phone and some money in her purse and went downstairs again.  
>''Amy, why didn't you told me anything about this awesome girl?''<br>_*Shit*_

She walked into the living room where her mom and Reagan were sitting on the couch.  
>''Because you just came home mom.'' she was a bit embarrassed, what if they talked about her. ''Na, na, you need to tell me everything about her, she is really lovely.''<br>''Thank you miss Raudenfeld, but like i said there is nothing amazing about being a DJ.''  
>''Silly, you are young and maybe don't know it, but not everybody can really get their dream job and who knows maybe you will get famous with it. And you can even pay for an own apartment, you parents must be really proud of you'' Reagan smiled a bit sadly, but Farrah didn't notice it.<br>''Yeah they do their best''  
>''Mom we really need to go now.'' Reagan stand up and walked to Amy.<br>''Oh, sure. Just don't be out late.'' Farrah give Amy the 'Or you will get in trouble' look and Amy nod.  
>''I will bring her home safely Miss Raudenfeld'' Reagan took Amy's hand in hers and Amy shivered from the girls skin on hers.<br>''It was nice to meet you Reagan. I hope to see you around''  
>''The pleasure is on my side'' Farrah waved at them.<br>''You can exchange phone numbers later, see you mom, love you'' Amy pulled Reagan out of her house.  
>''Finally'' Amy sigh and Reagan laughed and walked to her car.<br>''I think your mom likes me, but you didn't told me that you have a stuffed puppy, that you named Pup. I must say, really creative.'' Reagan giggled and Amy glared at her.  
>''I was 4!'' she pouted and Reagan pecked her cheek.<br>''I am just kidding'' They were standing really close, hands still locked together and Amy got nervous again.  
>''I-i know'' she looked away <em>*Screw you Lauren*<br>_''What about you, i didn't knew you have your own apartment.''  
>''That's why we go out, to get to know each other''<br>''How romantic of you'' Amy joked.  
>Reagan chuckled and opened the car door for her ''Come on get in, we are already late''<br>''Late for what?'' Reagan closed the door and get on the driver seat.  
>''Party love'' she winked and started to drive.<p>

**AND NOW COMMENT! :***


	3. Slutty Shrimp Girl

**Thank you for all your comments. I apologize for grammar mistakes ;)  
>Thanks for ideas how this story could go on. Read and enjoy. <strong>

''Wow where the hell did you took me ?'' Amy and Reagan were still sitting in the car and looked out of the window.  
>''Well, I know you are not the biggest party person, but I thought that the best location in this city would impress even you'' Reagan get out of the car, before she helped Amy out and handed her a ticket.<br>''How did you get them, I mean the parking lot is already crowded and it looks really expensive'' Amy was really excited and Reagan couldn't help but laughed at her.  
>''I worked here sometimes and they give me two tickets, I thought I would just give them somebody else, but then I was thinking: Hey, I bet shrimp girl would like to join me.'' Reagan pulled her hand out to Amy and she took it.<br>''You are crazy''  
>''You love it'' the DJ winked and lead Amy to the entrance.<br>''Before we go in you need to know it is a Halloween Party and they decorated it a bit scary.  
>''Don't worry I am a big girl, what worries me more is that we don't have any costumes.''<br>''You don't need any, trust me. But if it makes you feel better, you can just tell you are a slutty shrimp girl'' Reagan laughed when Amy glares at her playfully and pulls her into the club.

When they were in, Amy was letting out wow's to everything she saw. The place was really full, they smelled the alcohol, but still this place was magical. Like Reagan said, it was decorated scary, she saw skulls and spiders everywhere. Now she get why they don't need any costumes. Amy looked at the pool that was full with half naked people, the water was red and looked like blood and around the pool was sand with some graves. On the graves were sofas and armchairs and there was enough room to dance in the sand, right next to it was the bar. And of course the DJ booth that was on a big stage. Reagan pulled her to the bar, the music wasn't so loud over here so they could talk probably and order drinks.  
>''Reagan, this is amazing! This is like a swimming pool-Halloween-beach-party'' the blond girl was looking around thrilled by this cub.<br>''Guess you like it'' Reagan laughed at her comment and hand her a cocktail.  
>''Yes, thank you for getting me here'' Amy stand up and hugged Reagan close what make both of them shiver. As Reagan hold Amy in her arms, she realized it was the first time they were so close, so she pulled her more against her and breathed in her scent. They hold each other for a while, before Amy pulled a bit away with red cheeks.<br>''Rea! My favorite girl!'' another bartender appeared and they both looked away from each other.  
>''Jason!'' Reagan hugged the boy over the bar and he chuckled.<br>''Somebody is happy to see me, and wow you brought beautiful company with you. I'm Jason, Reagan's brother'' He pulled his hand out to Amy and she shook it politely.  
>''I'm Amy, nice to meet you'' Reagan slapped his arm and he whined.<br>''Stop making her nervous, it was already hard to go out with her.'' Amy blushes harder and drink from her cocktail.  
>''She is cute'' he winks at Reagan ''Don't worry, he is just playing with you, not even you can turn him straight''<br>Amy giggled ''So being gay and playing with other people is in the family?''  
>Jason grin ''Guess my little sis still didn't change, she will just tell you everything after you ask questions. Better start asking'' he faced his sister ''Bad girl''<br>''Fuck off, Jason'' Reagan shows him the middle finger and he laughs.  
>''Was nice to see you two'' he winks at them and goes to continue his work.<p>

''So your brother works here too'' Amy looks at Reagan, but she ignored it.  
>''Come on let's dance, we are here to have fun'' they both grab their drinks and go to the pool. They placed them onto a table near the pool. <em>*Make the first move*<em>  
>Amy takes Reagan's hand and pulls her into the crowd and start to dance. The DJ bites her lip and moves closer to her, so her front was against Amy's back.<br>''I think i can get used to that'' she pulls her hands to the blonds hips.  
>''Dancing with me?''<br>''No, you taking the lead.''  
>''You better do then''<br>Reagan knew that she made the girl blush, but she didn't said anything and so they went on dancing and get a few more drinks. After a while they were out of breath and slightly drunk.  
>''You could have told me that I should wear my bikini'' Amy yells over the loud music and Reagan grins. ''No need to'' she pushes Amy into the pool and Amy screams surprised.<br>''I will kill you!'' Reagan was laughing so hard that she nearly fall into the pool. When Amy get out she give her a towel.  
>''Shrimp girl is wet'' and with that they both burst out into a hard laugher.<br>''Come on i think i should bring you home.'' Reagan take her arms around Amy and pushed her softly through the crowd out of the club.  
>''I will get you back for that.''<br>''Can't wait'' Reagan throw the towel in the trash and they went back to her car.  
>''I don't want to go home'' Amy pouted.<br>''I would take you to my place, but i promised your mom to bring you home safely. And i don't take girls to my place when they are drunk, or when i don't know her at all.'' Reagan opened the car door for Amy but she didn't get in.  
>''So you never had a one night stand? Sex without knowing someone?''<br>''You are not someone Amy, if you want to have sex with me you just need to say it, i will take you to my apartment and after that we will just sometimes run into each other. If that's what you want'' Reagan waited for her to answer.  
>''I am just making sure that you don't want that.'' Amy stepped closer to her and places her arms around the other girls neck.<br>''I don't know if I am ready for that'' she looked nervous into the DJ's eyes.  
>''I can help you find out'' Reagan didn't knew what was going on in Amy's head. Amy wasn't sure if she could be with someone after everything what she felt for Karma, but she felt different with Reagan. And so she leaned completely in and kissed her softly. It was a simple kiss, but both of them felt the spark that was going through their bodies.<br>Reagan smiled into the kiss and took her arms around the other girls waist and pushed her closer.  
>Amy pulled back to lean her forehead against Reagan's.<br>''You called me Amy'' she whispered and they giggled.  
>''Get into the car dork''<br>They drove back in a peaceful silence and Reagan walked Amy to the door.  
>''I hope you had fun tonight''<br>''I did, thank you.'' Amy hugged her and Reagan kissed her cheek.  
>''I call you tomorrow ?''<br>''Yes'' Amy pecked quickly her lips and blushed. 'Night Rea'

**So i hope you liked it. I promise that my chapters will get longer.  
>And now leave a comment.<br>I take time to post this for you and so please take time to leave your opinion.  
>15-20 comments for next<br>:* :* :* **


End file.
